


Father Hellspawn

by Music2Die4



Category: Original Work
Genre: But not major character, But the cool Vampires, Death, Gen, Vampires, Violence, own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music2Die4/pseuds/Music2Die4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-Bloods don't exist.</p>
<p>If they did, I would be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Half-bloods aren't real.

Half-blooded Vampires, a mix of Humans and Vampires, are a myth made by humans to assure themselves that there are good Vampires; ones that will save them from the others. There are no vampires with the strengths and weaknesses of Human and Vampires, there are no "Vegetarian Vampires", there are no half-bloods.

I should know.

My mother is human, and my father is Vampire.

And I, and my sister, are Vampire.

The Vampirism takes over cells and hardwires the brain in a certain way. It overpowers any human cells or DNA strands that get in the way. There's no chance that a human cell or DNA could ever fight a Vampire one; just like in real life.

But I'll tell you a myth that is true.

Sunlight.

That's why me, my sister, and my father go out at night to find our own food. We go far sometimes. Far enough away to keep my mother safe.

She isn't held there. She was told by my father she could leave him at any time. But she just laughed, and kissed his head, and said she wasn't going anywhere. They're happy together. I guess that's a good thing. Any other people I've met would probably take out their good silver and stab us with it. (Another myth, by the way.)

Our car is a blue 2009 Nissan Cube. Terrible in a storm, but good on gas, and very roomy. The back seats can move back and forth, and it has bluetooth/voice control built in. My father won it. 

We start when the first bits of the sun go down behind the trees, when the sky turns a vivid royal blue. We prepare our knives, our thicker clothing, our coolers. 

Once only half the sun is up, my father packs the car, and waits for it to go all the way down. That's when Lilith and I run out to the car. Lilith's my younger sister. I go first, and she hides behind my shadow. I'm usually wearing enough to block anything else bouncing off the stream across the street.

 

We pack ourselves into the car, roll up the tinted windows, and drive.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People out there don't do good things.  
> We cleanse the Earth by feeding.

"Dad." I say, pointing out the window. "Look." 

A man was standing there, holding a large bag. The bag was shifting. "There's someone in that bag, isn't there?"

Another myth that is true about Vampires is that each one has a different ability. Mine is invisibility. My sister's is strength. My father's is X-Ray vision, or at least seeing through objects.

"Well girls, we've found our prey." He said.

For Vampires, we had strict moral rules. We would only feed on those who deserved it. 

This man had a woman in his bag; slightly drugged. We had no idea where she was being taken to. Only that she was there, and that man was the cause of it.

We pulled over to the side of the road. The man's other hand shifted into his pocket. "He's got a gun, girls. Be careful." He whispered. He knew we couldn't die from it, and we would heal quickly, but it still hurts. We still have nerve endings. 

He stepped out of the car. He looked back and blinked once, the signal that it was safe to exit. We climbed out slowly, me keeping Lilith behind me.

"What are you doing here, sir?" My father asked, using his height to intimidate him. He knew the man's finger was on the trigger; I could tell. He would protect us.

Another thing we have is insanely fast reflexes. Most of the ability stuff you hear is true.

The man growled, and pulled out the gun. Before he could even squeeze the trigger, my father had twisted his wrist and held the gun up to the sky. "Well, if you're not going to be polite about it..." He said, and pulled the gun out of his grasp. He knocked the man down and unzipped the bag. 

A young girl, no more than 25, was inside. She had longer brown hair, and glasses that were smashed against her face. She was wearing pyjamas, and still had marks on her fingers, looking like page imprints. She wasn't out drinking. I couldn't smell alcohol or smoke on her.

(Super senses, are, yet again, true for us.)

She was abducted.

"Dad." I said carefully. "She was abducted. She was at home when she was taken. She was getting ready for bed. She was reading. This... Man... Broke in." I stopped myself from cursing, and glared at the man.

"I guess we eat tonight, girls." He said, lifting the girl out of the bag and placing her gently on the grass.

We lunged at the man.

 

His screams were heard for miles around.

 

But no one was awake that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! On a post spree! I've got up to 5 ready. All these are drabbles, though, really. Once we get to 6 it starts to get intense. By the way, this takes place in Canada.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first original work I've posted ever! Chapters will vary in length! Some will be drabbles, some will be full-blown chapters! I'm still fixing up the main storyline, so be aware of that!


End file.
